My Life, with a Jumi Knight
by TwilightLegend
Summary: WARNING: Spoilers to LoM. What do you get when you have a really bored Legend of Mana fan with nothing to do, and is craving an ExH pairing? This! Through the eyes of Terra, the Heroine, witness her adventures and life...with the Jumi.
1. Prologue

**Note**: ElazulxHeroine fic. No, I'm not doing it because its "over done" I just like the pairing.

That and LarcxHeroine.

But, I just felt like doing ElazulxHeroine.

And, if you hate Elazul/Heroine...why are you here? Don't bother reviewing it if you're just going to be like "THIS SUCKS, THIS PAIRING IS OVERRATED" and such. Its quite annoying. But, if you simply, dislike the way I write the story, say so. Give me some tips...

So, its going to start out like the beginning...only with a few things added, and tweaked. Y'know, an average fic...

**Okay, this fic will have**: this will have Romance, obviously...not much, though...Action, Drama, and...Comedy! How can a fic be complete without a little comedy?

The storyline will be through Terra/Heroine's eyes...unless something happens to her, then it'll be through Elazul's eyes. The storyline? Obviously; the Jumi Storyline...for things in which I have to get "Gato Grottoes" for example, I'll just skip...

Now, enjoy...if you like the outcome.

PS: There will be dreams... the dreams will be in _Italics_.

-Ha, this was the prologue...thingy...-

...Yes, this is my first story...

**EDIT**: OOPSIE! I forgot to add this: All characters, rights, and ownership of Legend of Mana, and all characters of it, belong to SquareSoft and SquareEnix...they're both the same, I know. The only thing that is mine is this fic. Thank you, good bye.

**EDIT 2**: Curses, I truly am not totally used to this...and, I apologize in advance if I wrote anything in the fic incorrectly...  
So, I re-read it, and fixed it.

**Please note**: "I need me some new armor" isn't a typo. I just had to put that there for humor. Terra, Heroine...with an accent.

**EDIT 3**: Reformatted the first chapter. Not much changed, same outcome...just easier on the eyes, I'm hoping...


	2. Chapter One: The Beginning

After a strange dream, I awoke on my soft bed; the sunlight shone into my room. "Ungh... morning already? Ha..." I whispered, sitting up and looking around at my room. Everything was in place; in perfect order! I looked over at Li'l Cactus, and grinned. Then, I headed downstairs to get the hundred Lucre that was in the chest. I yawned, and stretched. "_What a lovely day it is._" I thought. I then grimaced, feeling my lips twitch. "_Now watch something screw it up._"

I turned a heel, and walked out the door; only to see a Sproutling? My eye twitched...

"_Oh, Goddess, its one of THOSE things..._" I thought. Sproutlings ALWAYS scared me. I shuddered, then walked over to it, to find out what it wanted...  
"The world can be shaped by your imagination. Did you know that?" It asked me.

Well, I didn't feel like listening to its long explanation, so I simply said 'I know'. The Sproutling handed me these 'Color Blocks'. I stared at them... the look on my face just said: 'What in the blazes is this for?' The Sproutling grinned. "That's Domina." It said.

"Oooookay then..." I replied, walking down the down the path; into the world. Only to see, that there's nothing around! "_What in the name of Mana...?_" I thought, raising an eye brow curiously. I then remembered what the Sproutling said about the Color Blocks, then focused...  
I carefully placed them on the map, and imagined Domina. "_This better work,_" I thought, opening my eyes slowly. "_Or I'll have to make salad out of that stupid thing for making me look like an idiot._"  
There, after a small show, Domina appeared. Thank Goddess; I need me some new armor. I can't go around with nothing but a Haubert and a Two-Handed Sword, can I? Hahaha, I know what you're thinking: what girl wields a _Two_-Handed Sword? Me; that's who.

Anyway, I walked into the town, only to see a conversation between an onion-thing...and a mysterious man.

"At least give me your name!" The Onion-thing said. Y'know, that thing scares me too! What the hell is it? "..." The man wasn't answering. I don't blame him. That thing is really messed up! He finally answered. "...Elazul."  
The man, known as Elazul, walked into the pub, his cape swaying as he did so. The Onion-thing scoffed...  
"Ugh... that guy makes me sick..."

So says the talking onion. Zing! Chalk one up for Terra! Terra one, disgusting onion-thing, none. But now, my curiosity is brimming, I just—no—I _must_ find out what this Elazul is looking for. He fascinates me. And; what's that thing on his chest, a gem? It looks like it'd hurt if it got taken away. Yeah, I just gotta know now.

I walk in...only to get pushed away by some fat rabbi— AH! NICCOLO! I guess I should get out of the way now. I got out of his way, completely ignored what he was doing, and...ran straight into the pub.

"What are you hiding!?" A male's voice yelled, sounding demanding.  
"..." No answer came from the girl.  
"What the...??" I whispered, watching this unfold.  
"ANSWER ME!!" The male yelled once more.

I walked in on an argument. My heart began to race, and suddenly, I opened my big mouth— my big, stupid mouth— and yelled: "Leave her alone, you jerk!"  
The man from before was arguing with some fairy girl. He glared at me.  
"Stay out of this!" Elazul yelled, turning back to the girl. "Don't make me angry..."  
The girl shivered. I twitched—the jerk!! How dare he! I ran over, and stood between them.

"I said, leave her alone!" I snapped, glaring at Elazul. I never did this before; can't back down now! Elazul glared at me.  
"And _I_ said, not to intervene!!" He snapped back. He then glared right passed me, at the girl.

"We're friends, and if you don't leave her alone, I'll..." I yelled, placing my hand on my blade, "I'll make you pay!"

Elazul gave me a skeptical look. He scoffed, as if my threats were just petty and worthless. "Friends, huh? I don't believe you." He said. He looked at the girl again. "Do you know anything?"  
The girl didn't answer.  
"Dammit!!" Elazul yelled, storming out of the pub.  
Suddenly, the girl spoke up;  
"Thank you! That guy's a—"  
I smiled, and shrugged. It was nothing really.  
"Yeah, a total jerk." I said. I nodded, smiled and waved goodbye as I headed out the door and straight to the weapon and armor shop.

— —

After buying what I needed, I decided to go exploring. That's when I heard a familiar male's voice. "Hey!" The voice yelled. Me, being an idiot, looked around stupidly. "Over here!"  
I look towards where the voice came from, and seen the man; Elazul? What did he want? I crossed my arms. "What do _you _want?" I asked, reaching for my blade just in case he means trouble. He didn't mean trouble though.  
"Take me with you." He asked. More or less _demanded_.

I stared at him. "_What...?! He DARES ask me to take him along with me?_" I thought, heaving a sigh. I then reluctantly agreed. "Sure...come on..." I say, rolling my eyes at him. "You look pretty helpless."  
"I'm not leaving you alone until we find her!" Elazul stated, running over to me. I stared at him, went to say something, but didn't...

— —

After a little while, the two of us walked back to the pub... I looked over at the girl again, and talked to her.  
"...Here." She said, handing me an egg made out of jade. Jade Egg...  
Elazul blinked. "So...?" Then. Out of no where. Elazul exclaimed;  
"This smells like Pearl!"

...I just stared at him. I was giving a skeptical look suddenly, I smirked.  
"Do I dare even _question _how you acquired that knowledge?" I asked, crossing my arms. Elazul's face turned red.  
Red as a Whalamato, actually.

I just laughed. Hard. This guy is weird.

"Sh-shut up! Lets go!" Elazul said, glaring at me. I nod, and then smirk.  
"Alright, lets go..." I say, walking out the door. I burst into laughter, only to be twapped over the head by Elazul. "Owch!!"

— —

So, we left, and placed the Jade Egg on the map outside...wait, did I just call it a map? Oh, GODDESS! After a scene; the Jade Egg turned into a cave called Mekiv Caverns. Elazul's...gem thing flashed, and he said:  
"I sense brilliance near by... it must be Pearl!" Elazul stated. I smiled, and grab my blade. "Really? Lets hurry before she becomes monster-food." I say, running right passed him. Elazul glared, and followed. "I won't let that happen!"

I then see the Onion-thing...and, I ain't talking to it!  
The two of us ran through the caves... we ran into a few monsters, which I handled pretty good.  
Elazul stared at me, and asked this:  
"...You're the first girl I've seen wield a sword..." Elazul said, narrowing his eyes. "Isn't that too heavy for you?"

I glare back, then smirk. "I'm a girl who likes big weapons. And spears just aren't my style..." I said, flicking my hair back. Elazul just growled. We eventually made it to a place... I seen a girl in a green dress, and thought; hey, maybe that's Pearl! I ran over, and talked to her. Instantly, she said:  
"You shouldn't be around these people."

Elazul glared; "What!?"  
The woman chuckled at me; "Better save Pearl... and, try not to turn to stone, Terra."

"Wait, what? How the hell do you know my—" I began to say, right before I heard a scream. "Pearl!" We—me and Elazul— both yelled. We ran into the area the scream came from... only to be greeted by a gigantic hatchet! I gasped, and pulled out my sword. I looked over at Elazul. "Be careful!" I yelled to him, turning to the monster, and slashing at it. The monster roared, of course. Elazul was hit, and sent back a few steps. He let out a slight wince of pain. It distracted me, and, like an idiot, I turned my head to look.  
"Elazul?!" I yelled. Twap! I was hit, and sent flying, and landed right beside him...  
"Yeeouch..." I wince. I get up, and glare. A smirk formed on my face. Elazul stared, probably expecting me to do something. I stood up, and lifted my blade. "That's it! You're going down!!"  
I run at the monster, my sword begins to glow as I focus my Special Technique; Rising Crush. "Rising...!!" I said, pulling my sword back. I then sliced upright, as hard as I could, "CRUSH!!"

The monster let out a roar of defeat and fell to the ground; as did I. I panted, staring at the ground. Elazul walked right passed me, and looked for Pearl... I carefully got up, and walked around searching as well...

"Pearl!!" Elazul yelled, looking around for her. His gem thing flashed, then I seen another, white flash... a girl walked out of hiding, and looked at him.  
"Elazul?" She asked. She had such a gentle voice... that must be Pearl. Elazul, being the jerk that he is, flipped out on her. Without thinking, again, I spoke up.  
"Hey! That's rude—leave her alone, Elazul!" I snapped at him, giving a rather annoyed scowl. He could probably see that in my eyes.  
"You stay out of this!!" Elazul snapped back, giving me a piercing glare.  
"Who's that?" Pearl asked, looking at me. I rubbed the back of my head. "I'm Terr—" Before I got to finish, Elazul interrupted.  
"Terra. Some person who helped me find you. Strange girl..."

Me? Strange?! The nerve he has, calling the girl who helped him, strange! And, I'm not the one who got the Jade Egg and said 'This smells like Pearl'. I turned away, and growled; I wasn't going to say anything.

Pearl then walked over to me, and smiled. "Thank you...I'm very greatful, Terra..." She said, blushing... Elazul glared at her. "We're leaving!" He yelled to her. Pearl nodded, then walked over to me with some strange items.  
"Here: this is for helping me..." I received the Stone Eye, and FireFly Lamp...

— —

I got home, walked up the stairs, talked to Li'l Cactus; and then fell onto my bed. "Ooooh...my aching...everything...! That Elazul guy better be damn greatful!!" I cried out, scowling. I dropped my sword beside my bed, and slowly drifted off into a deep sleep. "Although, he is fun to pick on..."

Li'l Cactus, unknowing to me, then got up and wrote everything I told him into his diary...

— —  
...End of, "The Beginning"...


	3. Chapter Two: Unexpected Visitors

_I awoke, lying in a black abyss. I looked about, feeling lost, and confused. I realized where I was—the Mekiv Caverns—after I got up. And, I felt lighter. I looked down, noticing; my armor was gone. My face turned a bright red, seeming as now, I was parading about in my underwear, which consisted of a ragged and worn shirt, and shorts "Crap..." I muttered, cracking my knuckles in an annoyed manner._

_I then heard something approaching me, and reached for my sword_—_only to find; there was no sword. My eyes widened once more._  
"_Aw, crap...!" I whispered. I turned around, only to see a woman._

_The woman from before_—_Sandra_—_the Jewel thief. She held in her hands; Jumi cores. She stared me down, and walked closer to me._ "_There's only one person in the way of me, and the Lapis Lazuli Knight's core," She said, snapping her fingers, and summoning a fearsome beast, "and that's you!"_

_I seen the beast, and let out a scream. Beads of sweat formed on my forehead as my heart skipped beats in terror. This wasn't like me at all. I'd never scream in terror; I'd normally face my enemies with a stern, fearless attitude! But, not now; for I had no means of protection.__ The woman laughed, and used a grapple-hook thing to flee._ "_Ta-ta!" She said, laughing coldly as she vanished.  
I continued backing off as the beast came closer. I eventually backed up into a corner._

_My eyes reflected fear—it truly was over now. I held a breath, and awaited my death..._

_The Beast went to attack me, when suddenly, a flash of blue light crushed it, causing dust and rocks to cloud everything. I gasped, then squinted my eyes, to try and see who my savior was. I seen his silhouette.  
A man, wielding a sword and wearing a cape. My eyes widened more; my cheeks flushed a bright red. It couldn't be who I thought it was, could it? The silhouette grew closer, and began to become visible._

_It __was__ him._

"_Terra, are you alright?" He asked, his voice sounding gentle and caring. I just stared at him, awestruck, and probably looking more than a little surprised. He carefully helped me up, and pulled me close. "What are you doing, out here without your sword? And, without even a scrap of decent fighting wear!?"__  
My eyes just kept getting wider. I suddenly looked at him.  
"Elazul...?" I suddenly asked. Yes. I was staring up at Elazul. His blue eyes locked onto mine. He raised an eye brow, giving a skeptical look._  
"_What?" Elazul asked, sounding slightly concerned this time. "What is it, Terra?"  
I wanted to ask, 'where's Pearl', but I couldn't speak up. Suddenly, I felt him pulling me closer._  
"_E-Elazul..." I whispered, feeling my eyes widen...  
_  
"_Terra...!!" A voice yelled. I backed away from Elazul, and looked around. Everything was fading away._

_"Miss Terra, somebody wants you!!"_

— —

I shot upright, hearing those words. I blushed, staring down at my hands. "_What a dream, what a very strange dream._" I thought, yawning. My face just kept turning a deeper red, I could tell, I was looking at a mirror.  
"_What in the name of Fa'Diel did that dream mean?_" I thought, biting my lip nervously. I fiddled with my thumbs, then heard one of the twins coming up the stairs. It was Bud. I still thought about the dream, feeling really stupid. The answer might be obvious, and I can't seem to figure it out.

Oh, I guess you're all wondering about the twins.  
Well, a few weeks after the Mekiv Caverns incident, I found them; trying to take over the world with...pumpkins. Yes, PUMPKINS! Ah, couldn't they have been a little more creative? Hahaha, well, they are only young, and Bud was the mastermind behind it all. After I stopped them, they asked if they could be my apprentices.  
Of course, I let them... I couldn't bare let them go out in the world without _some_ guidance. I think they're orphans... but, that's enough of that. Lets get back on track.

"Miss Terra, there's someone here to see you," Bud said in an annoyed tone of voice, "and he's rude!"  
I stared at Bud, then heaved a sigh. That sounded familiar. _Really_ familiar.

"Does he wear a cape?" I asked, still sounding half asleep; which I was.  
"Uhuh." Bud answered, growling.  
"Does he have teal-colored hair?" I asked, looking distressed now.  
"Uhuh!" Bud answered. He narrowed his eyes in an angry way.  
"Does he have a jewel on his chest?" I asked finally. If Bud said yes, I swear I'll flip...  
"Yep! And, is he a jerk: heck yes!" Bud said, scowling.

I sighed _deeply_. "_What does Elazul want in the wee hours of the morning?_" I thought, letting out a groan and getting up. I walked downstairs, rubbing my eyes. "_I'm almost positive its him. Cape, teal hair, jewel on his chest and he's a jerk. Sounds like Elazul to me!_"  
I chuckled at that thought. Then again, I shouldn't be laughing. Bud didn't even give me time to get dressed! I'm still in my pajamas; a plain old, dark blue nightgown with star designs on it.  
I then headed down the stairs, smelling the gentle scent of burning wood from the fire place. This serene moment was going to be ruined, and I knew it.

"Good morning?" Said a familiar male's voice; he sounded surprised. I groaned, and looked towards where the voice came from. There, in the doorway, stood a caped Jumi male, that I know all too well: Elazul.  
"Ughhh...Elazul, what are you doing here—in the wee hours of the morning?!" I groaned, rubbing my eyes again, trying to get focused on the world around me. "Did you loose Pearl again...?"

Elazul glared at me. Lisa and Bud snickered, while my lips curved into a smug smile. "_Something tells me he didn't think that was too funny..._" I thought, my face now brightening up into a grin.  
I then pushed my uncombed hair out of my face. Elazul stared, looking confused. I smirked. "What? Surprised that there's no 'sticks' in my hair?" I said in a smug fashion. Elazul shook his head, and heaved an agitated sigh. I smiled, then walked over to him. "So, what's wrong?"  
Elazul growled, then glared to the side.

"Its Pearl." He answered.  
"You lost her again?" I asked, feeling concerned.  
"No... she insisted that we... visit you." Elazul said through gritted teeth. A girl in white ran into the room, right passed Elazul.  
"Hello, Terra...!" She said, smiling gently.  
My face turned a bright red, seeming as this was really embarrassing. I still need to get dressed—as in—get on my armor, gauntlets and boots.  
"Our cores kept telling us to see you." Pearl said, in her naturally gentle voice. Elazul grimaced.  
"_Yours_, you mean." Elazul stated blankly. Pearl gave him a skeptical look.  
"But you said—" Pearl began to say, right before Elazul stopped her. The two then looked at me again; my face turned a brighter red.  
"D-Do you guys mind if I get back into my regular clothes? Alright, thanks!!" I asked swiftly; without waiting for an answer, I ran back upstairs to get dressed.

Lisa looked at Elazul, and Pearl. Lisa gave a grin. "So, you're Mister Elazul!" Lisa exclaimed, looking Elazul over curiously. "Miss Terra told us all about you—she said you have a really short temper, and are as stubborn as an Ox! Is that true?"  
Elazul's face turned a bright red. Pearl stared, and giggled. I could hear them from upstairs. I began to laugh myself, remembering his "this smells like Pearl" comment, which happened more than a month ago. So much had happened in that time...

— —

After getting my armor, gauntlets and boots on, I attached my sword to a sheath on my side.  
The armor wasn't hefty. It was merely a breast-plate, and an armor 'skirt'. It wasn't even a skirt, it was basically the bottom part to the armor. I wore pants under the 'skirt', and the boots went to my knees. My gauntlets reached my elbows, and I wore an undershirt with it. My stomach and arms were semi-uncovered. The undershirt covered my stomach, but where the gauntlets didn't cover my arms, they were revealed. And, yes, I put the 'sticks' back in my hair. I wish people'd stop calling them that!

I walked down the stairs, and looked at the four downstairs. Elazul looked curious when he seen me in armor. I grinned, then gave a skeptical look at Elazul. "What? Never seen a girl with armor before?_" _I asked, laughing afterwords. My green eyes locked onto the young Jumi. "Elazul, by now, you should know that I'm not like other girls..."  
Elazul just glared. I walked down the stairs, and tilted my head. "Well, what shall we do?" I asked, with a kind smile.

Elazul blinked.  
"What do you mean?" He asked.  
I was silent for a few seconds...then spoke up. "I mean, you and Pearl came to see me; so what can we do now?" I said. I then crossed my arms. "I could show you around, unless you both want to take me somewhere."  
Pearl looked at Elazul, and crossed her arms. "It'd be nice to have a look around, wouldn't it?" Pearl asked softly. Elazul turned away, then sighed. "Fine... as long as there's nothing dangerous." Elazul stated, crossing his arms.  
I smirked. "Well, come on! I'll show you both around," I said, walking passed them, "c'mon, I'll show you both the Monster Corral."  
Elazul stared at me. "The _what_?" He asked, not sounding too amused by this idea.  
I gave him a look.  
"All I have is a tamed Rabite," I told him, walking towards the door, but pausing. I turned to him, and then said this with a stupid smile: "and she wouldn't hurt anyone who _smells_ like me."

Elazul was silent, then caught on. He looked like he was going to kill me; but in stead, he smirked, and came up with something...  
"So, you're suggesting that you smell like me and Pearl now?" He asked, smirking. I blinked, then felt my face flush a bright red.  
"Ack..." I sort of winced in absolute embarrassment. "_He got me that time._"  
Pearl smiled forcefully, and then spoke up.  
"Well, lets go..." She said softly. Pearl turned to the door, and walked out.  
I looked over, and swiftly followed.  
"Wait up, Pearl!" I called out, following her.  
Elazul was silent for a few seconds, then followed as well.

— —

The three of us were now in the back. I watched Xanthe—the Rabite—peacefully resting in Pearl's arms.  
"Aha, she's so cute..." I heard Pearl said, as she sat down and stroked the Rabite's head. I'd join in with her, but, I just don't feel like it.  
I sighed, and rested my head against the door to the Monster Barn. We were outside—Pearl seemed to be enjoying herself, at least. I stared at the sky silently; remembering the events of Geo...

— —— Flashback: Lucky Clover —— —

"I better head back to the Magic Academy," Esmeralda said, turning away from me, "see ya, Terra! Go tell Elazul I said bye!"

"Wait!!" I cried out, reaching out to her. I fell silent, then shook my head. I lowered my head. We may of found all the Jumi cores we were searching for, but I knew in my heart my duties as a Knight was not yet over. After all, we just received a note; a note from Sandra, saying she was going to claim the Lucky Clover as her own. "_She'll be fine, Terra, stop worrying so much._" I thought, releasing a heavy sigh. I ran back towards the Jewel shop...everytime I was there, I got this unnerving feeling in the pit of my stomach—and, Elazul was in there this time, which made those feelings worse. "_Now I'm being foolish. Nothing is going to happen to Elazul._" I thought, trying to convince myself. I shook my head, then walked into the Jewel Shop, mentally preparing myself to get chewed out.  
Elazul stared me down once I stepped one foot into the Jewel Shop.  
"Terra? Where's Esmeralda?" Elazul asked, facing me. "...Did you loose her?"  
I glared. That was obviously a crack at all the times I picked on him, asking if 'he lost Pearl again'. I then gritted my teeth. "No, worse. Esmeralda went back to the Magic Academy." I said, feeling fearful. Elazul stared, obviously not seeing the trouble. I then added this, reluctantly; "We... got a note from Sandra—she's after the Lucky Clover!"

The natural color that was in Elazul's face just drained.

I was _so_ dead!

"Damn it!" He instantly yelled. Elazul walked closer. "Don't just stand there—lets go!" I blinked; surprised that he didn't chew me out too bad. Without hesitation, we ran out the door. My eyes filled with sudden rage—determination—when I thought what would happen if I didn't hurry...

— —— Flashback Ends —— —

"_I failed Esmeralda as a Knight._" I thought, gently pulled my knees to my chest, in an embrace. A sad, heavy sigh escaped my lips. I felt a lump in my throat, begging me to cry. "_Why...? Why does Sandra do this?!_"  
My golden blond locks of hair overshadowed my eyes. I felt myself urging myself to smile. "_Am I compassionate?_" I suddenly thought, staring at the grass underneath my feet. Wind blew the grass around, along with my hair. "_Esmeralda... Rubens... you both fell to Sandra—I __couldn't do a thing to save you... what kind of a Knight am I?!_"

"Terra?" I heard a male say, in a curious and sort of concerned voice. He nudged me carefully, the knelt down to my level. "Terra, are you alright?"  
I looked up, seeing Elazul. I forced a smile. I don't want him thinking that I'm upset.  
"Yep, I'm fine! Nothing is wrong—absolutely nothing." I lied, trying to sound convincing. Elazul stared at me, skeptically. I don't think he believes me for a second. "Once again, I don't believe you," Elazul said, giving his normal scowl. "You're usually much more...cheerful."  
My false smile soon faded into a frown. "Elazul... I'll be fine—I'm just...remembering." I stated clearly. I then stood upright, then sighed. I was silent for a few seconds, then finally asked something: "Elazul, just how fragile is a Jumi core...?"

Elazul stared at me; shocked by my question. I then turned away.

"N-Nevermind. Come, I'll show you the rest of my home," I said, walking away, "Then, we can all sit down to something to drink and eat in front of the fireplace!" Elazul just watched me walk off... he sighed, then stared at the ground.  
"Terra..." He said, sighing deeply afterwords.

——

The six of us—including my Rabite, Xanthe—sat around in front of the fire place. Pearl was sitting on a chair, as were Bud and Lisa. I was sitting on the floor, by the fireplace, as was Elazul. I watched the flames flickered, and burned away the wood...  
"Miss Terra," Bud suddenly said, looking at me with a smile, "Could you tell us one of your stories?"  
I blinked. Stories? I smirked, then rubbed the back of my head.  
"But, Bud... the only stories I have right now involve Elazul and Pearl," I told him, glancing at the two Jumi. "And, I'm not sure if they want me to tell the tales." Elazul and Pearl were silent... until Pearl spoke up.  
"Go on, Terra... tell them about the Tower of Leires, and how you defeated the Iron Centaur alone," Pearl said, smiling gently. Elazul stared, not believing it, "I would like to hear it from you..."

I felt awkward now...

"Yeah! Tell us about the Iron Centaur, Miss Terra!" Lisa cheered, jumping up and down with glee, "I wanna know too!"  
Elazul stared at the other three, then sighed. "Tell us." Elazul said, crossing his arms and glaring at me once again, "I want to know how well you guarded Pearl, and fought this Iron Centaur all alone."  
I sighed, then smirked widely. I cleared my throat, then climbed up onto the empty chairs, then the table, to add a semi-dramatic effect.  
"Alright then, it went like this..." I said, looking at everyone; telling the story from start to finish...

_...End of Chapter Two: Unexpected Visitors..._

* * *

Just a quick note...  
—**_Previous Chapter_**; followed the storyline.—  
—**_This Chapter_**; doesn't REALLY follow the storyline, but its somewhere in between after "Lucky Clover" quest, and the "Cosmo" quest. Around a few weeks after "Lucky Clover". Next chapter...? Most likely the Cosmo Quest, or something else. If its the Cosmo quest...it'll probably be at the end of it. IF its the Cosmo Quest. But, I have a habit of changing my mind at the last second, so if you're expecting it, I hope you don't get your hopes up.—

Gak. I hated the first chapter. So, I'm trying harder this time. The first chapter was merely, a filler I guess, so I could continue. Er, okay, not so much of 'filler', but more or less a 'Beginning'.  
I skipped the Tower of Leires and Lucky Clover...and Gato Grottoes... so, in fact, just get ready for flashbacks of them every so often.

The quest, Cosmo, seeming as it is rather important, will be added...but, just a tad different. Same with Teardrop Crystal...but, that's not until later.

And, thank you for the reviews...even if there are only two, right now. One really helped out...but, I have the feeling I didn't write this correctly. I guess I still need practice. Nevertheless, I'll still try my very best.


	4. Chapter Three: Trust Me

Earlier, I was telling the group about how I got through the Tower of Leires with Pearl—but, now—I was lying on the floor; curled up into a ball. Bud and Lisa were asleep as well; sleeping peacefully in there make-shift beds. Xanthe the Rabite was also asleep, with Pearl curled up on the floor next to her; they both looked so peaceful...

I groaned, and rubbed my eyes. I felt so exhausted, but I just couldn't sleep; I still hadn't forgotten about that strange dream, and it kept haunting me. "Mmmn... maybe I'll go practice, or something." I whispered, standing upright and picking my sword up carefully.

I then realized that something was missing from this picture; Elazul was no where to be seen.

I looked around, feeling a little lost. "Hmm? Maybe he left—no, what am I saying? That stubborn idiot wouldn't leave without Pearl..." I muttered with a growl to my voice.  
My green eyes narrowed in agitation. "_Why can't he just trust me? I... I would never allow anything to happen to Pearl—he should already know that by now!_" I thought; a gentle sigh escaping my lips. I stared at the floor with a grim expression on my face. "_The Jumi... so many have fallen to Sandra's hands—and not once have I been able to protect—or rescue—any of them. No wonder he doesn't trust me..._"_  
_My heart began to ache as I thought about it. I put my hand on the door, and turned the nob; opening it and walking outside, and toward the backyard.

— —

I was now in the backyard; in front of the entrance to the workshop. I placed my hands on my hips, and tapped my foot in a rather impatient manner. I growled, then crossed my arms. "Why am I so concerned about him? He's probably fine." I told myself, reaching for my blade; hearing a low-pitched sound upon unsheathing it. I held it in my hands for a few moments; then began to slash the air. My eyes narrowed in thought.  
"_Stupid Elazul,_" I thought, my eyes narrowing into a glare as I thought about the young Jumi male, "_he'll get himself killed with that attitude of his—I'm surprised he's still alive now__._"  
I retraced my slices carefully; almost elegantly. I turned a heel; changing my direction from left to right as I trained myself. A chill went down my spine as I stopped to catch my breath. I panted silently, then stabbed my sword into the Earth, and leaned against it. "I'm way too tired for this..." I winced, panting once again.

"What in the name of _Fa'Diel_ are _you_ doing out here?" A familiar-sounding male asked, from seemingly no where. I looked around stupidly, searching for the origin of the voice. Suddenly, the male jumped down from the side of my house, landing behind me. He tapped me on the shoulder; which caused me to jump in slight fear. I turned around; ready to attack, when I discovered that the male was Elazul.

Of course, Elazul just snickered. I just gave him a menacing glare. Oddly, this felt like Deja Vu.

"Elazul—what in the name of _Mana..._?!" I whispered silently, trying not to be too loud. I then pulled my blade out of the Earth, and sheathed it. I crossed my arms in an annoyed; my green eyes reflected slight agitation; I was now glaring at the Jumi male. "What are you out here at _this_ hour...?!"  
Elazul stared at me, then scoffed and looked around suspiciously. "That's what I just asked _you_." Elazul snapped angrily; his piercing blue eyes reflecting anger, like they usually did. I stared at him skeptically, then rolled my green eyes and heaved out a sigh. "I can't sleep, and that's all you need to know." I snapped back, turning my back on him.

I was _not_ about to tell him about the dream involving him, Sandra and her Beast, and me in nothing but my _underwear_!

The two of us were silent; the only noise was the sound of the wind. I sighed gently, then reached into my bag and took out a silver harp without any element attached to it. I sat down, and began to play a melancholy tune on it. I carefully strummed the notes; not wanting to make a mistake. I had forgotten to practice earlier.  
"Its fair too quiet," I whispered, shutting my eyes, and playing the gentle tune carefully, "but, I guess its nights like this that calm the spirit. I think I need a night like that."

I then looked up at the sky; my green eyes locking onto the dark blue sky which was filled with twinkling stars. I smiled, and continued to play; leaning against the side of my house. I looked toward Elazul; who was now staring at the sky, with a rather emotionless look on his face. I stopped playing, and raised an eye brow.

"Anything on your mind, Elazul?" I asked, feeling curious; maybe even a little concerned. "You look a little...off."  
Elazul stared at me, then looked back at the sky. "I look a little _what_? And _why_ do _you_ care?" He responded with a growl.  
"You're Pearl's Knight; and Pearl is my friend." I said, standing up and walking away a few steps. The slight concern I had felt soon faded away. "_Why_ else?"  
Elazul was silent, then spoke up. "You think of Pearl as a friend?" He suddenly asked, feeling confused. "You're not being too wise, are you? You know why most people avoid my kind—"  
I stared at him, and scoffed. "Why not? Life is limited; and no one can get through it without friends, or 'allies'." I said, with a smirk. I then smirked wider, and looked back at the Jumi male. "And, _as if_ I'd turn to stone."

"And you call _me_ a stubborn idiot!" Elazul snapped, standing up and walking away. I frowned, then just stared at the ground. He stopped, then stared back.

It was silent for a few moments...

"Are you coming?" The young Jumi male suddenly asked me. I raised an eye brow, and stared at him with confused eyes. Elazul growled, "Are you coming inside, or aren't you?"  
"Why do—" I began to say, right before being interrupted.  
"Pearl wouldn't be too happy if something happened to you," Elazul said, walking towards the door. He glared back at me, "so get inside; before you catch a cold. I don't want to make Pearl worry."

I was silent as I watched Elazul walk back into the house. I was still curious upon why he was out here, but I suppose somethings are better left unsaid.  
With that, I walked into the house after the Jumi male.

— —

I was now upstairs; sitting on my bed sleepily. Everyone was asleep now—everyone but myself.  
I had spoken to Li'l Cactus about the whole day; telling him every detail, like I usually do. I yawned, then carefully lied down onto my bed. "Mmmn..." I murmured; shutting my eyes and drifting off into a deep sleep.

I didn't even hear the pitter-patter of Li'l Cactus' feet as he ran towards his diary to write in it.

— Dreams —

_"Terra!" A voice yelled to me in the black abyss. I slowly opened my eyes; looking around and trying to discover where I was. I groaned, trying to hear the voice. "Terra—where are you?!"  
I heard the noise of someone approaching. I looked up; noticing that I seemed to be in some sort of hole. Did I fall? I breathed in carefully, and tried to calm myself.  
"I-I'm down here!" I cried out, attempting to stand up. I couldn't, though; something was holding me there. A voice then spoke to me._

_"Terra, you're the only one that stands in my way of his core," A female's voice told me. I heard the sound of a blade being unsheathed; and froze stiff when I felt the pressure of cold metal against my neck. The woman pulled herself close to my ear, "good night, sweet Knight."_

_The woman then turned me around; and pushed me down. My green eyes widened in fear. "Sandra! I should have known...!!" I winced. Sandra smirked, then flicked the hair out of her face.  
"Ah-hahaha! Just a moment too late, Terra; and this time, Elazul won't be able to save you!" Sandra said, pulling the knife back and smirking. "Die, Terra!!"_

_I let out a scream as I felt the blade pierce into my stomach. Things began to fade away as I gasped for breath...  
_

— Dream Ends —_  
_  
I awoke screaming. But, wouldn't you? I panted, and stared at my hands blankly. I put a hand on my stomach; checking if this was reality, and if I had been stabbed. Of course, I wasn't.  
Instantly; I was greeted by four people—three looking especially concerned.

"Terra!! Are you alright...?" I heard Pearl ask me in a concerned tone of voice. "We heard screaming..."  
"Miss Terra, Miss Terra—you... are you alright?!" Lisa asked me, "I—"  
"MISS TERRA!!" Bud interupted, pushing himself right towards me. "Are ya alright?!"  
I blushed, then rubbed the back of my head nervously; "I'm just fine, I'm just fine...!" I repeated, rubbing my arm in a shy manner.

Elazul stared at me; not showing much concern.

"Is this why you can't sleep?" Elazul asked me, crossing his arms and giving me a skeptical look. He suddenly smirked. "Due to 'scary dreams'? Pft, and here I thought you were _fearless_..."

I gave the Jumi male a piercing glare when he said that. "Oh, shut up..." I muttered, crossing my arms and glaring to the side. "_You _don't have _any_ idea how bizarre those dreams even were."  
Elazul was silent, then turned away. "Was it about Duelle, or a Sproutling?" Elazul asked, suddenly smirking once again, "or, was it both?"  
My face turned a glowing red. I then glared; feeling my eye twitch. "What are you implying there?!" I yelled, gritting my teeth. "I am_ not_ afraid of Sproutlings! And Duelle is just... sickening!"  
"Whatever you say," Elazul replied in a sarcastic manner as he walked downstairs, "Miss _fearless_ Warrior."

He better of have been joking that time; for his sake.

— —

The five of us were now downstairs. Pearl and Elazul were leaving, of course. I smiled gently, and waved good bye. "It was nice having you guys here," I forced myself to say. I didn't mind the fact Pearl came over; Elazul and I just got into too many arguments. "if you ever want to come over again, feel free to."  
Pearl smiled, and waved good bye to me as well. "Good bye, Terra, and thank you for the offer..." Pearl said as began to walk out the door. She stopped to wait for Elazul. Elazul just stared.  
"I'll remember your offer," Elazul said, turning away and beginning to walk out, "but, she'll be fine in my care."

I watched as Elazul and Pearl walked down the path, to the exit of my home...  
"Elazul; for Pearl's sake, I hope you're right," I whispered, narrowing my green eyes, "Pearl needs her Knight, after all."

— —  
_  
... End of Chapter Three: Trust Me. ...  
_

* * *

**Note**: Wow, that chapter took a while...and its so short...and, uh, yeah! Alright: I won't be here until this coming monday, because I'm going over to my friend's house; ironically because he wants to play Legend of Mana. So, I'm guiding him through the Jumi Storyline, seeming as that's the only one I can remember. But, okay, I'm getting off topic now.

Thank you for the reviews, Tia and Neaei. And, oy, Neaei, I can't have action _all the time_, but I tried to add a little suspense with dreams.

Now, the next Chapter... hmm, I don't really know, actually; maybe a simple quest, or maybe MAYBE the start of Cosmo? But, maybe not, once again. I'm just waiting for a decent moment.

And, oh, also: in one of the later chapters, or maybe even the next one, the Point of View MIGHT change over to Elazul temporarily.

**PS**: You just gotta hate my "ifs", "mights" and "maybes", don't you? And, once again: although I proof read this, there's always a chance of human error... so, I apologize in advance if I messed up somewhere.

**OH, also**: Ever notice how the Heroine/Hero magically know how to play the musical-stuff in battle? I was thinking about that, and came up with the conclusion that they must practice outside of battle. That's why Terra is playing the Harp. -Forgot to add this. Aheheheh...-


	5. Chapter Four: Looking to the Sky

It has been a few weeks since I last seen Elazul. Now, I'm lying on my bed and staring at the ceiling in a bored way.

I didn't feel like practicing my musical talents. I didn't feel like training with my blade. I didn't even feel like going outside!

I just wanted to see the people that made life worth waking up for—Pearl and Elazul. I began to think about what Elazul said when I stated that I thought of Pearl as a friend...  
"I don't get it," I whispered, narrowing my eyes in a bored way, "by now, Elazul should know that I think of both of them as good friends, no matter what."

I paused, and thought that over; did I think of Elazul as a good friend? Maybe a friend, sure, after everything we've been through.

I suddenly began to laugh; a smile forming on my face.  
"_That's silly—we don't get along at all, and we argue a lot; we even threaten each other, for the love of Mana!_" I thought, laughing once more. "_So, why does it seem that we're friends?_"  
I shrugged the thought off, and just continued staring at my ceiling. I yawned in a bored way, and rubbed my eyes.  
"I wonder if Elazul's lost Pearl yet," I thought aloud, smirking in a smug fashion, "those two always seem to get separated _somehow_."

I then heard footsteps coming upstairs; it was Bud. I looked over, and sat up.  
"Yes, Bud?" I asked, tilting my head curiously. Bud smiled, then rubbed the back of his head.  
"Miss Terra, are you busy?" He asked me. I shook my head.  
"No, I'm not. Why?" I asked my apprentice, standing up and walking over to him. "What's up?"  
"Could you take me to see one of the Seven Wisdoms?" Bud asked; hope filling his eyes. I sighed, then smiled gently at the young elf.  
"Alright, I'll take you to see Gaeus." I told Bud, picking up my two-handed sword and walking downstairs with him. "We should hurry though—I have a feeling I may be needed later on."

Once downstairs, I waved to Lisa. "We'll be back soon, Lisa," I told her, walking out the door, "just taking Bud to see Gaeus at Luon Highway!"  
The two of us then ran out the door without another word.

—— —Domina's Pub Later on— ——

_—Elazul's Point of View—_

I was leaning against the corner-wall of the pub, staring down at a blade I held in my hands. I was lost in thought once more; and Pearl was no where to be seen.  
"_If Terra finds out I got separated from Pearl again; I'll never hear the end of it._" I thought, putting the blade away and resting my hand on my face. "_But, who else can I turn to? Terra's the only one that I can trust—her and Pearl._"

I crossed my arms, and stared at the ground. I began to think things over—and, it seemed the only solution to my problems was to ask Terra for help.  
"Maybe Pearl just returned to Terra's house," I muttered, walking towards the exit of the Pub, "after all, she said if we wanted to come over again, to feel free to..."

I left the Pub, and headed towards Terra's house.

—— — Terra's House — ——

I walked up the path, ignoring the Sproutling that usually hung around Terra's house. I had figured out Terra had a high dislike to them, and this probably didn't help. I looked up at a girl who was sweeping the stairs leading to the door. She looked at me with curious violet eyes.

"Oh! Mister Elazul—what are you doing here?" She asked me. This was Terra's apprentice; Lisa. I quickly noticed someone missing; Lisa's brother, Bud. I payed no mind; remembering why I was really here.

"Lisa, have you seen Terra?" I asked the young elf-apprentice, kneeling down to her level.  
"Miss Terra is out with Bud at the Luon Highway," Lisa explained to me as I nodded, "they're looking for Gaeus, one of the Seven Wisdoms. You know where Luon Highway is, right?"

I nodded. I had been there once, with Terra. She said she seen Pearl there; but she wasn't. This was more than several weeks ago, though. I sighed, then stood up.  
"Thank you, Lisa." I replied, turning away and walking down the path.

—— — Luon Highway — ——

I walked down the path. I looked around, then continued walking.

"Hey!!" I suddenly heard a voice yell to me. It was familiar—but not a friendly voice. I turned and glared at an onion with a blade. I sighed, then growled.

"What?" I snapped, glaring at Duelle. Duelle glared at me.  
"Are you looking for...what's her name—Chumpy? Because she passed by here not to long ago..." Duelle told me. I gave him a look, then didn't say a word.  
"She has sticks in her ha—" Duelle began to say, right before I interuppted him.  
"Her _name_ is _Terra_." I said with a growl.

Stupid Duelle; how hard was it to remember _Terra_, of all names!? Its only five letters long, for the love of Mana!

"She passed by?" I spoke up, asking Duelle. I then glared. "How long ago?!"  
"An hour or so ago," Duelle replied, walking away, "G'luck finding her... tch..."

"_Stupid Onion,_" I thought, scoffing. I rolled my eyes, and stared at the pathway, "_Terra is a very simple name... how could ANYONE confuse it with 'Chumpy'?!_"

—— — Farther along Luon Highway — ——

_—Terra's Point of View—_

Me and Bud were now speaking to Gaeus. After hearing his words of wisdom, he let us go... right before speaking once again.

"Terra," Gaeus suddenly said, sounding serious. I stopped, and turned my head to him, "Remember to protect your friends, even if it seems that they aren't. You shall understand what I mean when the time comes."

I was silent, then nodded. I didn't understand what he meant, but I had a feeling that I would eventually... I turned away.  
"Alright, Gaeus—I shall remember these words." I replied, walking away from the large rock with Bud by my side...  
Bud suddenly broke into a run. "Huh...?" He whispered, right before dashing off.  
"Bud?! Hey, get back here!!" I yelled, chasing after him swiftly. I wasn't paying much mind to anything else that was around me; just Bud.

_—Elazul's Point of View—_

I began to run down the path. I heard something behind me, and looked behind...

That's a child's voice exclaimed out in fear.  
"ACK!! Look out!!" A boy cried out.

Suddenly, I felt myself crash into another person, and fall backwards.  
"Agh!?" I yelled out in confusion. I drew my blade; just in case.  
"Ack!!" A female's voice cried out. She then spoke up: "Why you—Elazul...?!"

I looked up, seeing a familiar girl—Terra. She didn't look too amused—she looked really angry, actually. I got up carefully.  
"Terra, I'm—" I began to say, right before being interrupted.  
"Elazul—is your core alright?" Terra suddenly asked me, to my surprise. She sounded concerned, which was strange. "Well? Is it alright? Just answer the stupid question!"

I glared at her; she was being stupid now. Why was she suddenly so concerned?

"Its _fine_." I replied, crossing my arms. "Don't worry so much."  
Terra glared at me menacingly; her green eyes narrowing into a piercing stare. It actually caused a few shivers to crawl up my spine this time.  
"I worry because I don't want Pearl to go around without a Knight!" She snapped at me, turning away and crossing her arms in a childish pout. I glared; then remembered why I was searching for her in the first place.

"Terra, have you seen Pearl?" I asked her suddenly. She gave me a look.  
"Lemme guess; you lost her _again_." Terra said, smirking in a smug fashion, like she usually did. I cringed, then glared again; Terra then said this; "Lets use your keen sense of smell to find her."  
"Just answer!" I snapped back, narrowing my eyes into a glare. "I was thinking she returned to your house."

Terra was silent, then frowned. Her eyes, which usually reflected strength, suddenly reflected concern. Now I'm concerned: did she hit her head when she crashed into me, because she wasn't acting at all like herself.  
"I'm not sure..." She whispered. Terra then walked towards the entrance. "C'mon—lets go check the Tower of Leires first; I think she might be there."

— —— Terra's House Later on —— —

_—Terra's Point of View—_

After hours of searching the Tower of Leires, we came back to my house. Elazul looked exhausted; I don't blame him. The poor guy was probably worried sick about Pearl. I yawned, then gave him a look.

"Do you wanna stay over?" I asked him wearily, rubbing my eyes and trying to stay awake. "You look like you're about to faint. We'll look for Pearl tomorrow..."

Elazul glared, then suddenly sighed. Did he finally realize that I had a point?  
"Even if we found her, don't you think that you should stay?" I added, narrowing my eyes in a serious fashion. "Its midnight..."

As if planned, I seen and heard a girl walking up into my yard.  
"Terra! Elazul...!" I heard the girl yell. Me and Elazul's eyes widened as we stared at the girl.  
"Pearl?!" Me and Elazul yelled in perfect unison. The two of us ran towards her. "Where _were_ you?!"

Pearl blushed, then rubbed the back of her head. She then rubbed her arm.  
"Well, um... I wandered off, and came here..." Pearl explained. She then blinked, "But you weren't here. So, I went back to the Pub... and Elazul wasn't there..."

I felt my eye twitching again. I then smiled gently, and heaved out a sigh.  
"Well, at least we found you..." I said, my voice straining not to scream. My teeth were gritted in agitation. "Now, come in..."

The three of us, like many nights before, sat at the table—near falling asleep. Well, actually; Pearl was fast asleep on the table, Bud and Lisa were curled up on their make-shift beds, and Elazul once again was no where to be seen.

I then walked upstairs, and noticed the window was open. Curious; I looked out, and seen a way to get onto the roof. I smirked, then climbed up onto the roof—which was basically a tree top.

I looked at the sky; I could see the stars perfectly.  
"Wow..." I whispered. Without paying attention; I lost balance and nearly fell off the side. "Aaaack!!"

"Uh? Terra—!!" I heard a man yell.

I felt a strong hand grab onto my wrist; catching me right on cue. I dangled there, probably looking stupid and surprised.  
I looked up at my savior, and seen the brash Elazul. He carefully pulled me up, and pulled me away from the edge.  
"You idiot! Don't you pay attention?!" He snapped at me, turning away and then sitting down at one of the edges.

So _that's _how he got on my roof before! I felt my lips curving into a smile.

"Sorry. I'm stupid like that." I told him, sitting down on the ledge. I looked over at him curiously. "I've been meaning to ask you this, Elazul..."  
Elazul stared at me, and raised an eye brow. "What is it?" Elazul asked, sounding confused.  
"What in the name of _Mana _were you doing on my roof last week?! I know how you got here, but I still don't have the why..." I asked him, giving him a rather confused stare.

There was an awkward silence after that. He probably would never answer the question anyway...

————_———————_  
_... End of Chapter Four: Looking to the Sky. ..._

* * *

Okay, I got back sooner than I thought. But, when I the time comes, I'm going to be gone for a week, or longer... but, I'm sure no one will mind. Poor Legend/Secret of Mana FanFics, you seem to be dying in fandom...

Oh! And I let Elazul have a Point of View, as you can see. And, I tried a different type of seperating... such as areas.  
The next chapter will most likely be...the start Cosmo...but, even then; it'll start near the end of the chapter.

Now, I'll go before I waste anymore of your precious time. Yeah, I'm talkin' to you, the readers and the reviewers.

And, sorry for having the different point of views...I just thought it'd be interesting to try...

PS; there's always a chance of human error. I tried my best, though. And, yes, this does have a continuation...next chapter, "Chapter Five: Reaching to the Cosmos"...


	6. Chapter Five: Reaching to the Cosmos

After a... how long was I away? I dunno—well, anyway; here's the next chapter. Reaching to the Cosmos...

Wow, I thought this chapter was going to be longer...

And... yes; this is the Cosmo quest. It's a little different from the actual game-play...  
Why have I decided to make chapter five Cosmo? I've delayed it long enough for one, and... I don't know where else, or what else, to do. I think the characters have gotten quite close...

* * *

Sunlight was shining through my window as I slowly opened my eyes to see. I groaned, and rubbed my eyes as I sat up and eyed the area.  
"Huh?" I murmured, sounding confused. "How in the name of..."

...I was in my room. But; I fell asleep on the roof. Reminding me of that; where did Elazul wander off to this time?! Agh, he really is worse than Pearl!!  
"Huh...? Elazul?" I muttered, standing up and walking towards the stairs. Suddenly; I felt something—an uneasiness in my gut.  
Never has my gut lied to me; something bad was going to happen.  
I remembered Gaeus' words, and felt a shiver shoot up my spine—I shook my head, and ignored it.  
"_I'm paranoid._" I thought, narrowing my eyes and hugging my arms. "_What could possibly go wrong?_"

Only seconds later would I realize that bad things _would _happen today...

"Miss Terra!!" Bud screamed, running towards the stairs.  
"Terra!!" Lisa screamed out as well, running after Bud.  
I stared at the twins at the bottom of the stairs, and raised an eye brow; the nervous feeling in my gut worsened as I walked downstairs towards them.  
"Miss Terra—Pearl's missing!!" Bud cried out.  
"Mister Elazul told us to get you..." Lisa added.

The feeling in my gut just getting worse. Pearl was gone, and Elazul wanted me? How odd. I nodded, then narrowed my eyes.  
"Alright! Where is he...?" I asked, kneeling down to the twins. "Why'd he ask for me?"

Bud gave a serious look, and Lisa did the same.  
"Well, Elazul said 'You are the only one he can trust,' and—" Bud began to say.  
"—that he needs your help, badly!!" Lisa finished.  
"He's outside." The twins said in unison.

I was silent... then dashed towards the door. I grabbed my sword, and narrowed my eyes.

— —— Outside —— —

Once I stepped outside, I seen the teal-haired, brash Knight pacing in front of my house. His eyes reflected worry... this was not normal for him—Elazul never gave this look before. He was giving a look of _fear_, a look of pure terror.  
I'd laugh, normally, but I didn't want to right now; if Elazul was scared, than something bad was going on.

"Elazul?" I asked, extending my hand out to him; as if ready to comfort him. "Is... what's going on?"  
Elazul looked at me with nervous eyes—which was kinda scary, seeming as his eyes were usually piercing, and cold...  
"Have you seen Pearl?" Elazul asked, sounding rather concerned.  
"N-No, I haven't..." I replied. My heart quickened its pace; and the feeling in my stomach worsened.  
"Oh no—th-then..." Elazul stuttered, turning away and staring at something in his hand. "This note means...!"

A... note? No; he couldn't possibly mean what I think he means...! "What note?!" I suddenly yelled, turning Elazul to face me. I stared right into his eyes... only to see fear reflecting in his.

There was then a moment of silence. A blood-chilling silence...

"Oh, Goddess no..." I winced, backing away from Elazul a few steps. "Y-You don't mean... Sandra!!"  
"I'm... afraid so." Elazul answered. "Sandra took her to the Mekiv Cav—"

He let out a gasp as I did something unthinkable; I grabbed him by the arms, and glared into his eyes. My heart quickened its pace once more.  
"Lets go, then! I'm not sure about you—but I'm not letting another of the Jumi die!!" I yelled, releasing Elazul and running towards the exit of my house.

"Terra, wait...!" Elazul yelled, grabbing my arm. I turned my head to him, and blinked.  
"What is it?" I asked, narrowing my eyes.  
"There's something... oh, nevermind." Elazul answered. He stared at the ground.

The two of us then ran towards the Mekiv Caverns...

— —— World Map —— —

As we ran towards the Mekiv Caverns, which weren't that far from Domina, I glanced at Elazul while I ran.  
"We've got to hurry...! Its not just another Jumi's life on the line—i-its Pearl's life!" I stated, feeling myself run in front of Elazul.

Thoughts began to race through my mind; what if one of us died here? What if this was a trap, to kill both Elazul and Pearl—what would I do? I felt a lump growing in my throat at the thought of losing them. Life... just wouldn't be worth it if anything happened to them.  
My pace began to slow, until I was trailing behind Elazul...

Suddenly, without paying attention, I felt myself bump into Elazul; he had stopped, and seemed to have turned to face me.

"Sorry!" I instantly cried out. I growled; I really did need to pay better attention to things, didn't I?  
"Terra, are you alright?" Elazul asked out of the blue. I was silent, then looked at him curiously.  
"Just fine—why do you care?" I replied. I paused, then blinked.

Did Elazul realize how scared I was? Did he see my fear? Tch, why does he care, anyway? Maybe he doesn't... maybe he's curious.  
"Argh, just—nevermind! Lets hurry up!" Elazul snapped, turning away and running towards the caverns.

I swiftly followed. I felt myself smile... but, the feeling in my gut just wouldn't vanish.

— —— Inside the Mekiv Caverns -After searching- —— —

Me and Elazul were now standing in front of each other. A few feet behind him, was a strange man...

I looked up at Elazul, and narrowed my eyes. "Elazul..." I whispered, feeling uneasy about this. I looked down, then felt a strong hand gently lift my chin to see my eyes.

"Terra—are you alright? You've been acting odd lately." Elazul said. He suddenly smirked; as if trying to reassure me of something. "Although, I never thought you _could_ get any _stranger_."  
"Hey!!" I cried out. I suddenly went silent...

Then, I began to laugh. I was trying not to show my fear.

"O-Oh... l-lets just go!" I said, walking towards the room behind the strange man.  
"Be careful... Sandra is planning something sinister." I heard the man say. My eyes widened.  
"Wh-What?!" I cried out, looking at the man. Elazul's core then flashed, as it did before hand. I looked over at him, and frowned...

"Never has my core been this clouded..." Elazul said, sounding unsure of what to do now. I wish I could prevent whatever bad things were ahead of us... but, I know that isn't possible.

Without much hesitation, the two of us ran into the room.

— —— Final Room —— —

Me and Elazul walked into the room, seeing Pearl and Sandra inside... what was going on??

"Do you now understand your purpose, Pearl? Do you remember who you are?" Sandra asked Pearl, crossing her arms.  
"I-I..." Pearl stuttered.

"Pearl!" Elazul yelled out, running towards her.  
"Elazul!!" Pearl cried out, not moving an inch. "T-Terra...!"  
"Let her go, Sandra!!" I yelled out, lifting my blade.

Sandra chuckled. She was now _laughing_. _Laughing_ at _me_! She looked at me, and rolled her eyes.  
"Tsk, tsk, Terra... I expected so much more from you." Sandra said, shaking her head and then flicking the hair out of her face.

I growled, and then glared; I tried to be as fearsome as I could be.

"I don't want to impress you—you disgust me!" I yelled, narrowing my eyes. I held the hilt of my blade tighter from rage.  
"I disgust you?" Sandra said. She tilted her head, then smirked. "You and the Jumi disgust me..."  
"How dare you...!!" I scowled. The nerve this woman had; facing me, saying that I and the Jumi disgust her, while she kills the Jumi for their cores!

"Terra, why is it that you _always_ help Elazul?" Sandra suddenly asked.  
"He's my friend, that's why!" I spat at Sandra, through gritted teeth.  
"_Just_ a friend?" Sandra asked me. Sandra suddenly laughed, then scoffed, "You're _falling_ for him, aren't you, Terra?"

My cheeks reddened; as _if_...! Elazul wasn't my type; besides, aren't such relationships forbidden? A Jumi and a Human...

"What?! No!!" I yelled, my face glowing a bright crimson.  
"W-What?! That's..." Elazul stuttered, sounding a more than little surprised. "That's..."  
"Prove it." Sandra said. She turned to Elazul, and took out a razor-sharp card. "Lets see... does he even care about you, Terra?"

Suddenly; I heard something soar through the air, and graze my cheek. I gasped, then fell backwards in surprise; I put my hand to my cheek, feeling warm liquid and a slight throbbing pain.

"Wh-wha..." I whispered; my eyes growing large. I got up to my knees; recovering from the slight shock I just endured. "Agh..."  
"Terra!!" Elazul yelled. He ran over to me. "Are you alright...?!"  
"There—an image worthy of a failed Knight." Sandra scoffed, letting out a laugh. "A beauty ruined by a scar."  
"A-A failed Knight..." I whispered, staring at the ground and remembering how I received that status.  
"Yes... that's right—you left Esmeralda to die, Terra." Sandra said, lifting her arm to throw another card. "You let your 'Guardian' die, Terra!! That is why you disgust me!!"

"Shut up!!" Elazul snapped; I then felt the same strong hand that pulled my up from the side of the house take my hand and help me up. "You killed Esmeralda, Sandra—it was never Terra's fault!!"

Elazul then took out his blade, and looked at me with rather sympathetic eyes.  
"Stay back, Terra—Pearl is my Guardian..." Elazul said, gently pushing me out of the way, and walking in front of me. He then went into a battle position. "It is _my _duty to save her!!"

I was silent; blood from the scratch Sandra had scarred my face before-hand was sliding down my cheek. My heart was beating roughly against my chest as I watched Elazul face Sandra fearlessly.

"_E-Elazul..._" I thought, my eyes growing wide has my heart beat quickened. Suddenly, I seen Sandra take out another card, and pull it back.

Instantly; Gaeus' words entered my mind—my worst fear... Elazul was going to get hurt, wasn't he? I snapped out of thought, and tried to warn my dear friend.

"Elazul, look out!!" I cried out—but... I was a second too late. I seen the card fly in mid-air; too quickly for Elazul to react.  
"Agh!!" I heard Elazul yell before he fell to his knees. I seen him cringing—where had he been hit?

Without another thought, I ran to his side. My blood ran cold when I seen injury; it was but a scratch... but where it was hurt me so much...

"Elazul, your...!" I cried out, not able to finish my sentence. He was near collapsing from pain and weakness. I felt... horrible. "Your—!!"  
"Aww, how sad; Elazul's precious core has a scratch on it!" Sandra said, with a harsh laugh.  
"Elazul...!!" Pearl cried out, running towards his side as well; I glanced at her with shocked and hurt eyes...

I wasn't his Guardian. I wasn't his Knight. I was but a friend... but, I wasn't leaving his side now! Not unless I had to. I felt Elazul falling, and did my best to keep him sitting up; I was scared—what if he died? I felt the tears coming; but fought them off.

"So, Pearl—will you cry? Cry some tears for your Knight, Pearl!!" Sandra yelled; giving a cruel smirk.  
Pearl was silent for a few moments... then looked up.  
"I can't cry... but, please..." Pearl said, shutting her eyes and clenching her fists together. "Give me the strength to fight!!"

Suddenly; in a flowery-pinkish light—Pearl transformed before our very eyes.  
"Pearl...!?" Elazul managed to wince.  
"Wh-what..." I whispered, my jaw dropping.

There before us, was the Knight we seen at the Tower of Leires so long ago...

"B-Bl...Blackpearl!!" Sandra cried out, stepping back a few steps.  
"Yes, Sandra—do you want to fight me?" 'Blackpearl' said, giving a stern glare.  
"Tch...!! T-Take this!!" Sandra yelled, running off and summoning her little 'pet', the Jewel Beast.

I looked up at the beast, then back at Elazul... I looked at him fearfully. "You... please stay here..." I whispered. Elazul just grimaced. I got up, and turned away. "I'm sorry... Elazul..."

I then ran towards the Beast with Blackpearl; and the fight began. I couldn't get over how much I had failed my friend.  
"_I'm so sorry, my dear friend..._"

* * *

Thank you for reading this chapter. And, once again; I'll do my best to get the sixth chapter up.


End file.
